No.101 羅摩
持有技能 Warrior's Blessing A= |-| Charisma B= |-| Curse of Separation A= 職階技能 寶具 技能強化 數據 生理資訊 身體/體重: 168cm ・ 65kg 典故: Ramayana 來自國家: (Epic of Ramayana) India 陣營: '守序善良 '性別: Male He refers to himself 「Yo」 The protagonist of the Ramayana, one of the two major epic poems from India. Ravana - who could enslave even the gods due to a power acquired by deceiving a great god - was a demon lord famed for the fact that only humans had the qualifications to defeat him. Granting the appeals of the gods, Vishnu reincarnated as the prince of a certain country; an ordinary human that had forgotten about everything. Such is Rama. Rama was wise from birth, but he ended up being deprived from his succession rights to the throne and expelled from his country due the schemes of a relative. Having his beloved Sita - who was traveling together with him - snatched away by the hands of the Demon Lord Ravana, Rama boldly resolved himself to fight. Together with an army of monkeys that included the famous Hanuman, Rama - who was bestowed with many weapons by a sage - continued to fight against the demon lord Ravana and his army for over 14 years. And even such Rama had once committed a fatal blunder. Upon intervening into a fight among monkeys, in order to save his ally monkey Sugriva, he performed a coward sneak attack upon the enemy monkey Vali. Unable to forgive that, Vali's wife placed a curse upon Rama. “Even if you take back your empress, you'll never be able to share joy with her again.” ...such curse is binding him even now. In regards to the Master, he fundamentally takes a somewhat haughty behavior. Due to that, he might give off the impression of an impertinent brat. Even though he is like your average elder in terms of knowledge, his mentality simply does not catch up with it - such peculiar circumstances as a Servant are probably making him have such attitude. Although gentle towards animals and his subordinates, his attitude becomes quite obstinate towards Servants that are widely-known tyrants. Brahmastra - Indestructible Blade that Pierces Through Rakshasas Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Demon Range: 1~10 Maximum Targets: 1 The 「indestructible blade」 that he was born with in order to defeat the Demon Lord Ravana. It boasts tremendous power against demonic existences. Originally an arrow; something to be fired from a bow, but Rama - who wanted to become a Saber - forcibly remodeled it. However, the function as a thrown weapon has not been discarded and this sword can also be violently thrown. One must not point out 「so you throw it after all」. His wish for the Holy Grail is 「a reunion with Sita」. He already died and became a Heroic Spirit, yet the effects of curse that keeps binding him has not grown dim. And that curse will continue on so long the two continue to love one another. One could say that such curse is, at the same time, a proof of their love. The reason why Rama is summoned as a young boy is because, just like it was alluded in the main scenario, the period when he fought in search of Sita is indeed his golden age. category:Servants